Integrated radiofrequency (RF) transceivers that can operate at low power dissipation are becoming increasingly important in a variety of communication networks, e.g., point-to-point packet based wireless communication networks. For example, in Internet-of-Things (“IoT”) systems such as Wireless Metering, Home Automation, Wireless Alarms and Sensor Networks, achieving both high performance and low-power operation in reduced silicon area can be important.